Black Mage (Maplestory)
Character Synopsis The primary antagonist of MapleStory, The Black Mage is one of Maple World's three Transcendences, godly beings that govern over Life, Time, and Light, with the Black Mage himself being the latter. He seeks to conquer all of Maple World in order to enforce his version of order on the populace, whether they like it or not. Despite this, he was once a kind and studious mage known as the White Mage and was so virtuous that he even captured the heart of the misanthropic Queen Ephenia. However, in his attempts to find the Ultimate Light he also found Ultimate Darkness, both forces corrupting him and twisting his mind, making him the monster he is in the present day. Character Statistics Tier: At least 2-C Verse: MapleStory Name: The Black Mage Gender: Male Age: At least 500 Years Old (present before the Ellin Forest events) Classification: Magician, Maple World's Transcendent of Light Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Telekinesis, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Has completely governance over time, being able to stop, slow, reverse and speed up time with ease), Fate Manipulation (Her powers are stated to allow her to control to fates of anything), Creation (Can create entire realms where Time is meaningless and stopped), Reality Warping (Has the ability to change reality down to the fundamental level, as showcased when Black Mage used her powers to distort reality), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing both Grandis and Maple World from reality), Fusionism (Black Mage capable of merging two realities together), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transcendents have the ability to create their own spaces and maintain them), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (It's possible for a Transcendent to remove and then steal the power of other Transcendents, of which is showcased many times), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists outside the woven effects of Causality and Fate), Life & Death Manipulation (Has the ability to decide who lives or die within the woven wheel of fate), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of creating locations that repeat endlessely. Can tear holes in Space and distort it), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 9 & 11), Power Bestowal (Able to give powers to lower entities, and even grant powers to their aspects such as Zero), Telepathy & Mind Manipulation (Has the basic traits of Transcendent Class), Energy Manipulation, Duplication and Physics Manipulation (Has the basic powers of Xenon, who have abilities that can manipulate Beam Energy, create holograms that serve as duplications and even manifest/alter logic), Soul Manipulation and Blackhole Manipulation (Has similar powers to the Angelic Busters, who have many abilities that can attack and effect the soul, in addition to having the ability to create blackholes), Summoning (Can summon warriors from other universes. Also has the traits of several classes that can summon things like Bats made out of Shadow to massive objects like Trains), Elemental Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Has the Magician trait, which gives access to Fire and Absolute Zero Ice, Meteor Summoning and other skills), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Has regeneration greater than Lotus, who came back after having been erased from history), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that also can reflect attacks) Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Universe Level '(Official sources state that Black Mage posed a threat to all of creation, which extends across The Multiverse to other realities such as Grandis, The Beam World, The Mirror World and other parallel dimensions. Created the Arcane River, which was made as a result of realities being merged into a single location beyond Time and Space. Has the powers of Rhinne, who governs all of Time across the multiverse and Alice, who embodies and is one with all life in existence) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can move in Arcane River, which was described as a place beyond Space and Time. Transcendents predate Time and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Was going to destroy and recreate the entire multiverse, which contains multiple parallel universes. Created the Arcane River, which was created from the merged realities Black Mage used as a foundation. Has the powers of other Transcendents who govern life and time, across an entire multiverse of unknown but massive size) Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level '(Vastly superior to Empress Cygnus, fought off each of the the Legends one after the other along with the Demon, who was powerful enough to shatter the defenses of the Transcendence of Time) 'Stamina: Virtually limitless (never shown tiring) Range: At least several dozen kilometers (easily razed Maple Island), Cross-Dimensional with certain powers (stole the abilities of the Transcendence of Time and planned to rule both Maple World and Grandis) Intelligence: The Black Mage is a magical genius who became one of the three Transcendences through his own research. A competent leader who rules through fear, he conquered nearly all of Maple World before the arrival of the Legends. However, he is known for making strange tactical decisions that eventually work out for him in the long run, such as razing the Demon's home, causing the Demon to turn on him and shatter his defenses in time for the Legends arrival at his stronghold (though it was later revealed that he had persuaded the Demon's younger brother to become one of his Commanders and that his previous actions were part of a ploy to rule both Maple World and Grandis as well as eliminate the physical presences of the Transcendences of Life and Time in the process). In addition, he has the strange ability of being able to remember Shade despite the fact that the latter sacrificed his existence in the annals of history in order to seal the Black Mage, implying that his consciousness exists outside of standard space and time. Weaknesses: Usually does not fight unless he has to. Is rather arrogant at times. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Sealing:' Even in the midst of being sealed, the Black Mage was able to seal at least three of the Legends in a special kind of ice that did not melt for over four hundred years. When it finally does thaw, the victims will be stripped of their previous power, forcing them to regain it all over again. In the case of the Demon, the Black Mage reverted him into an egg with the same effects. *'Black Chains:' The Black Mage is frequently seen using magical chains to attack and bind opponents in cutscenes. These are fast enough to keep up with Luminous' teleportation and powerful enough to send The Demon reeling from the impact. Extra Info: The stability of Maple World's universe is dependent on him and the other two Transcendences due to his status as the Transcendent of Light. As a result, he wields a cosmic-level presence in the universe but has yet to show that level of power in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Maplestory Category:Games Category:Transcendents (Maplestory) Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Time Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Space Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Tier 2